Home
by ElmW
Summary: Sometimes being away from home is better than being at home. For Katie Holt now known as Pidge Gunderson home is many things. For her safe may not be one of them.
1. Chapter 1: Actions have Consequences

Pidge's point of view

9:00 pm. I'm supposed to be asleep. But at 9:05 there's going to be an update for the mission. The mission dad and Matt went on.

"The Kerberos Mission". I didn't want them to leave. Didn't want them to go without me. I didn't tell them that. I just acted excited.

9:03. Time to sneak downstairs and watch the update. Mother doesn't know that I watch them. I'm supposed to be in bed. However, none of the stairs creak and my door hinges don't make noise. That makes sneaking down to the landing all too easy. It may help that Mother is already on the television at 8:50. More noise to cover my movement.

So, I creep down the stairs onto the landing. 9:05 sharp. But I wish I hadn't. 9:07.

"... Due to pilot error. The crew is presumed to be dead..." Their pictures and names appear on the screen.

Takashi Shirogane. Pilot. Matt's friend.

Sam Holt. Commanding officer. My father.

Matt Holt. Biologist. My brother. He said he'd bring me a rock back.

Lurching awake, I take a deep breath. Just a dream. No. A memory.

A terrible memory, but a memory.

Strange how much has changed in the six months since then.

1\. I hacked into government servers to create the identity of Pidge Gunderson.

2\. Went to the garrison under the identity of Pidge Gunderson.

3\. Cut my hair.

4\. Before doing this broke into the garrison as Katie Holt and was banned from the garrison. Under the sentence of being arrested for treason. And if I commit one more infraction I will be arrested for treason.

5\. Went to space.

6\. Live on a castle ship and pilot lion ship that can combine with 4 other lion ships and become big ship called Voltron.

. . . What a life. Circling back to number 4. . . I probably can't go back to earth now. I mean, I don't really want to. I haven't found Matt yet. Or dad.

Life has changed so much. . .

I don't know if that is a good thing. Not with the whole "one more infraction and I'll have you arrested for treason" thing hanging above my head.

I'm fairly certain that kidnapping(saving) Shiro from the government counts as an infraction. If not that then hacking into government servers and creating a false identity, and going into the place I was banned from under said identity does count as an infraction.

At least if I do go home I'll die on my own planet.

"Pidge." Shiro calls. "Team bonding exercise. We need to be able to make voltron even easier than we do now. "

"Alright. I'm coming. " I respond.

Hello person who decided to read this. I've never wrote fanfiction before so... please tell me if it's any good. I don't want to waste my time writing something no one is going to enjoy. So... please tell me how this is and if you want me to continue.

-Elm


	2. Chapter 2: The Team Bonding Idea

Shiro's point of view

Life has changed a lot since the team saved me from... Whatever it was that was happening when I got (crashed) back on Earth.

I mean, I have a robotic arm (courtesy of Zarkon, Haggar, and the druids) and the team is becoming like a family.

I watch out for them and encourage them like an... Uncle?

Keith is like a distant brother.

Hunk is that one cousin that's always there for you and makes great food.

Lance is that other brother that is really annoying but would do anything for his family. (Annoys Keith the most. Almost like real brothers.)

Pidge is the little sister. She doesn't need people to look after her -she can handle herself in a fight- but everyone still looks after her. She does need to be reminded of food, water, sleep, and social interaction. (considering we live with 2 aliens it can hardly be called human interaction anymore.)

While on the topic of social interaction, I thought up a new team bonding exercise. Everyone has to say what they think will happen when we get back to Earth.

Lance will probably talk about his family, Hunk too. Keith will talk about the garrison and the government. I'll also be talking about that. But... I don't know what Pidge will talk about.

I mean, it is a bit strange that she used a false name to go to the garrison, so maybe she'll talk about why she did that. Honestly it would have made more sense to go as Katie Holt. Sam Holt was one of the first people to graduate from the garrison, and the Holt name is well respected. Pidge would have had no trouble getting in.

Well... I'll have to talk to her about it later.

While waiting for that time, I might aswell round up the team for that bonding exercise.

Keith will be in the gym. Hunk the kitchen with Lance watching him work. Pidge will be in her room working on tech.

Keith is already in the right place so I'll send Hunk and Lance there next as they are closest to me, then I'll make my way to the bedrooms and get Pidge.

don't feel like writing the walk to the kitchen

"Hunk, Lance. Team bonding exercise in the gym." I state, which is met with two groans of discontent.

"Why? It's not like we need to be closer! We know how to form Voltron. "Lance argues.

"We need to do it faster. " I respond firmly. "Now go to the gym."

With little more argument and much mumbling under his breath Lance goes.

"What type of bonding exercise?" Hunk asks.

"The talking kind not the fighting kind." I respond.

Sighing with relief, Hunk smiles and exits the room.

 _And you all know the way Shiro told Pidge about the bonding exercise. Which as you can tell, I didn't feel like writing twice._ _So, if people continue to enjoy this story, I might put another chapter up this week sometime. Though the are no promises and I will tell you that I haven't written it yet. So... yeah._ _I love it when you tell me how I'm doing so, you know... Let me know. And if you see any spelling errors please let me know._ _-Elm_


	3. Chapter 3: what they said

Pidge's point of view

The team bonding activity was to talk about what we thought would happen when we went back to earth.

Lance said he thought that we would all go see our families as soon as possible.

Hunk said he would make a real cake with real ingredients and not random substitutes found in space.

Keith suggested the different reactions the garrison could have.

Shiro did much of the same as Keith, and asked if he could have a piece of the cake Hunk was going to make.


	4. Chapter 4: Connections

_I'm not sure if I remembered to say some stuff about the story for it to make sense. Here we go._ _-Matt is with the paladins._ _-No one knows what Pidge did._ _-Back on earth everyone made the connections of the identities of Pidge Gunderson and Katie Holt._ _I think that's everything. If you have any questions let me know._ **Shiro's point of view**

We're a day from earth. It's been a long journey but it took less time than we thought it would thanks to having a "space storm". So rather than if taking one and a half earth years if took four months, two weeks and three days. But that's only counting time that has passed, and not the day we still have to go.

We're all pretty excited about going home. Hunk and Lance miss their families, Keith wants to see his desert shack, and I'm excited and a bit nervous to see Adam again. But Pidge... She looks like she is putting on an act. She says she is happy that she is going to see her mother again, which I don't doubt, but she won't say what she plans to do. I want to confront her about it but I highly doubt she would say anything about it to anyone.

 **Keith's point of view** Something is wrong with Pidge. She lacks the enthusiasm for her family she had before. She's only gotten worse as we've approached earth. So whatever is bothering her is on earth. Maybe it has something to do with the garrison. Let's line up the facts:

-Pidge is the name she used to get into the garrison but it's not her real name.

\- Pidge pretended to be a boy to get into the garrison but she is female.

\- The garrison does background checks on all it's applicants and Pidge got in which means that she most likely hacked something to make her identity look real.

This still doesn't make any sense. Maybe her real name would offer some insight.

"Shiro?"

"Keith."

"What's Pidge's real name?"

"Katie."

"Katie..."

"Holt. Why the sudden interest?"

"Just wondering. "Should I tell Shiro my observations? "Is it just me or does Pidge seem..."

"Upset?"

"So it's not just me."

"No it's not just you that noticed. But if Pidge wants to tell us something she will tell us. "

_Line_Break_

Katie Holt. The name sounds vaguely familiar. But how? She wasn't in my class I would remember her. Was she in the class lower than mine?

Wait a second. Class. Teams. She was assigned to be in my team in my next year at the garrison. But she was removed from that class just before I was kicked out. Which was just after the Kerberos mission was said to have crashed, and Pidge's family was on it so... Pidge probably did something to be banned from the garrison. I think it's time to have a talk with Pidge. It's time to know what's going on with her and why she is upset.

 _Oooh. I made a long chapter. Well... longer than usual so not really that long but long for me. Anyways. I'm thinking next chapter or maybe the chapter after will be the last chapter. I'm not sure yet though. We'll see._


	5. I'm sorry I haven't updated recently!

Dear Readers,

I know that you are most likely upset that i have not updated recently. Well. . .

I have a perfectly reasonable reason.

The town I live in has an unusual school system. Elementary school is grades 1-6, middle school (junior high) is grades 7-9, and high school is grades 10-12. (Preschool does its own thing and kindergarten is usually in an elementary school, just not learning like in grade 1 and every year after.)

Okay, so my reason is: I just started my sophomore year (grade 10 for those who don't know) and I am getting **_slammed_** with work. My workload went from nothing, to every possible worksheet is being given and no time is given to do it.

So, I do have a good reason for not updating. And don't worry, I feel terrible that I haven't written another chapter yet, but I'm thinking about having a poll for one of the latter chapters. I'm not sure how I want something to go so I might ask you guys. (And girls if there are any.)

All in all high school is killing me and I feel terrible about not updating. I'm planning the next chapter so. . . I hope that makes up a bit. I have no clue when I'll write it, or when I'll post or after that, but usually as soon as I write it, I post it.

Another thing is, I am bilingual. I was thinking that after I finish the story, I might translate it to french (my other language. I refuse google translate.) . What do you guys think?

Your very appreciative author who loves the support she is getting on this story,

-ELM.

p.s. my user name is my initials. Excluding my last name. If you guys want to guess what my names are, go for it. I'm curious to see what you'll think my names are.


	6. Chapter 5

_I'm so sorry it took so long to write this! Sophomore year has been killing me, and when I'm not doing schoolwork I'm at dance class. By the way, this story has recieved so much more attention than expected, thank you all._ **KEITH'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Pidge? What's going on with you? You seem upset by the idea of going home, and I'm not the only one who's noticed. Shiro has too. We're worried about you."

"Keith! Nothing is going on with me! Nothing at all! Why would any of you think that, I mean why wouldn't I just tell you guys if something was wrong?" she laughed, almost nervously. The smile is fake though.

"The same reason you didn't tell us your real name Katie. And why you went into the garrison as male. And how you lied to the garrison to get in." I don't want to hurt her feelings, but we need to know what's going on.

"Really, Keith? Do you really want to know? It's not pretty. Maybe that's why you should know. You'll take it better than anyone else." She seems. . . Bitter. "Going home will probably kill me. Not the planet, the people." She's about to tell me everything. Oh dear God, if there is ever a time to be afraid it is now. "I got banned from the garrison, as Katie Holt. If I went back, they were going to arrest me. I made Pidge Gunderson so i could go after my family. If the garrison found out about that, they would've arrested me. But you know, that's not the only thing I did. Do you remember my part in rescuing Shiro? If that's not an infraction, I don't know what is! That is two major infractions. I don't even know what they'll do to me."

"Pidge we'll help you. You are family to us."

"I know you will. But I still have a bad feeling about going home."

"Is it okay if I tell Shiro about this?"

"Go ahead. It's not like it will change anything."

* **ARRIVING ON EARTH*** **PIDGE POV** Well, whatever is going to happen to me, I'll always remember how amazing my time with voltron was.

The others are on the ground, out of their lions. I should join them. Whatever that means for me.

I wonder if Hunk will make that cake he wanted, if he'll give Shiro a piece. How happy will Lance's family be to see him again.

I'm already next to the other paladins?

A loud bang sound comes from in front of me. A gunshot. Are the other paladins okay? What was being aimed - crippling agony.

Why'd it take so long to hurt? Why does it hurt so much?

I'm looking at the sky now. I don't remember looking up. I must have fallen.

I can hear people talking. A steady stream of people telling me I'll be okay.

Matt. Big brother. He's always been there for me.

Keith. Generally stays quiet, but notices when something is wrong first. He cares in his own quiet way.

Hunk. Telling me it's not that bad. That I'll be alright.

People are yelling.

Shiro. Space dad. He's angry they hurt me. It's like he's protecting his own children. I wonder how Adam is doing? What he thinks of Shiro adopting a bunch of kids.

Lance. He's angry the garrison shot me. He's calling me his adoptive sister.

I can see Allura and Coran. They look worried, and afraid.

I'm hurt worse than Hunk is saying.

Matt is crying.

Keith is terrified.

Shiro and Lance are angry.

It's getting dark. I'm going to sleep.

 _Alright - I'll make it a poll. You guys can tell me what will happen to our darling Pidge. Leave it in the comments, it PM me. Whatever. Sorry again for how long this update took. Over a year for an actual update, not an explanation as to why there was no update. Much love my darling Biscuts._ _-elm_


End file.
